Baby Of Our Own
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine was not okay at the moment and would jump when his phone rang. Kise would assume that he was being cheated on. Kise finds out the true reason when both of them end up in hospital. Rated M, Aokise, Older (Age 24)


Kise walked into his bedroom after a long day of work. He opened the door to see his fiancee lying on his side of the bed reading a book. He wore these dark pair of glasses that he hated wearing but Kise thought he looked super sexy in them. There was a small book light behind him that shun on the book.

Aomine wore a tshirt and probably a pair of black boxers. He flipped the page unaware that his lover had returned. Kise stepped in the door and slammed it loudly getting the males attention, that being looking up, smiling, looking down again. The blonde sighed to himself before stripping like if he was a real stripper to get his finances attention.

He tugged off his tie and threw it onto his fiancee who picked it up with curiously and threw it onto the floor, "Watch me strip," Kise smiled as he began working his fingers down his white shirt. Aomine sighed, put his book down on the side table with the page he was reading still open and walked over to his fiancee and tugged the shirt off for him before he hung it up on a coat hanger.

"Not very sexy," Kise puffed his cheeks out and received a kiss to the cheek.

"No ironing. No complaining," Kise rolled his eyes. He burnt a t shirt one time due to being on his phone and was never allowed to iron again. The tanned male pulled the males trousers off and hung them up before slipping back into bed and continuing his book. "How was work?" Kise asked as he paraded round the small room in his boxers looking for some night clothing.

"Alright," Was the only answer that Kise got from the man he was going to marry. He sighed as he pulled over his fiancées gym top that was washed. He got into the bed with his fiancee and snuggled into his large arms.

"Seriously. How was work, what did you do?" Kise asked kissing his shoulder softly.

"I'm reading. Go to bed," Aomine robotically spoke as he read his book.

"What's the matter with you?" Aomine shook his head while he flipped his page not listening to what the male had to say. Kise sighed and threw the book away and climbed on top of his fiancee.

"I was reading that," Aomine snarled out looking to his book that now lay discarded on the floor. Kise shook his head and pulled his t shirt off and placed it on where he should be sleeping. He pulled his boxers down until they were at his ankles and kicked them off with his feet. He reached down and grabbed them before setting them on his fiancees shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood," Aomine took the boxers and placed them off his shoulder and put them on the side where his fiancee should be lying.

"And why not?" Kise gasped, "Are you done with me? Do you not love me anymore? Do you want to sleep with a girl. You'd rather marry a girl as she can give you a child. I'm sorry," Kise cried into Aomine's neck heavily. The navy haired male shook his head and kissed the males wet cheek.

"I'm just thinking about work. Don't worry," Kise smiled softly wiping the tears from his face. He stuck three fingers into his mouth and coated them well. His tongue sucking on each one individually, ensuring that they are well coated in his self made lube. He pulled his fingers out with a small trail connecting his fingers and lips together for a second before it split apart. His hand reaches down and he pushes one finger inside himself while he let out a small hiss.

Aomine just stared at the male before him. Kise's face was all red from doing so degrading and embarrassing. The navy haired male picked up his phone as it vibrated and answered the incoming call. Kise frowned and rubbed his groin against the other males to get a beautiful groan escape his lips.

"It's my boss dumb ass," Aomine hissed out.

"Don't answer your boss when we are having a moment. Hang up," Kise snarled back. Aomine wasn't right at the moment and seemed to be very much on the edge when his phone rang. It was a strange sight to see. He was normally so confident, secure and so arrogant but now he jumped every time his phone rang. He was closed in and wouldn't communicate as much, his excuse for the withdrawal behaviour always the same: work.

Kise googled all types of reasons he could be in such a state and most forums were coming back saying that he was cheating on him, and to be honest Kise knew that he was not enough for Aomine. Both of them were desperate for a child and both of them knew that there was no hope.

Kise had tried to force Aomine with sisters (yes plural), models that he worked with, Satsuki (despite her being pregnant with her second child). Kise tried to buy Satsuki's second child. He asked online, craigslist and every time Aomine stopped him from doing. The furtherest Aomine had went was when Kise pushed his oldest sister on top of him and was stripping her. He really wanted a baby.

"Alright. That's great. I'll see you tomorrow...cheif," Aomine hung up pulled his own shirt off and set it to the side, "Did I ever mention that I love you," Aomine chuckled softly and pulled the male closer so that he could kiss his cheek.

Kise slipped a second finger in and scissored himself, "Let me. I do want to sleep," Aomine pulled the males fingers out and replaced them for his own. He pumped the male slowly, allowing the other to get rid of the rest of his clothing.

Once they were both naked the fun began.

...

Beep beep beep beep

Kise groaned out and smacked his alarm clock that needed attention. He looked to the clock that had silenced and noticed that it was 5 in the morning. The male sighed to himself before climbing out of bed and found a fresh clothing. He found his suit and tie.

"Hey...when will you be home," Aomine groaned from his pillow in which his head was buried under. The man let out a yawn before getting up himself. He was stark naked thanks to the activities that took place during the night.

"Two days at the most," Aomine rolled his eyes before pulling on a pair of fresh boxers. He shrugged on his work trousers and headed down stairs to make coffees, both of them in a travel mug as they had jobs to do.

Kise rushed down the stairs all smart and ready. He grabbed his mug and Aomine raced up the stairs and came back down fully dressed in his police uniform. He walked over to Kise and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before the two headed to Aomine's car, which was a fancy blue car. The two got in. Aomine set down the coffees while Kise put a bag in the glove compartment for Aomine later on.

The policeman started the car up and sped away onto the motorway so that he could head to Tokyo's airport. On the middle of the long road Aomine picked up his coffee took a sip before putting it back in the compartment, "Listen when you get home...I may have a surprise for you. I may...it depends on how I am feeling."

"Daiki...what is it?" The blonde suddenly got excited, turning on his seat to face the other.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you and it may not come on time," Aomine explained, his hand moving from the gear stick to Kise's leg where he stroked it softly. Kise shuddered at the feeling and closed his legs. "How's your ass?" Aomine chuckled softly retreating his hand and placing on top of the gear stick.

"Sore," Kise pouted out. For someone not in the mood, he sure did a number on him. Thank god his job involved flying a plane and not running like how Aomine's did.

"You wanted it. Anyway you will be sitting most of the day, so it's not a problem," Kise sighed and grabbed his drink and sipped it slowly before setting it down. Aomine pulled up to the airport and reached over to give Kise his goodbye kiss for the next two days.

"Can you phone me when you get the chance," Aomine begged and the male nodded his head slowly before connecting their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. The two parted for a second before their lips smashed together in a quick passionate kiss. Aomine pulled Kise to his side to kiss him longer and harder. Aomine heard a knock at the door and saw a warden. Aomine pulled out his own badge and the male backed off.

"Alright...baby...I'll see you in two days," Kise blushed at the nickname before stepping out of the car and onto the pavement where he met the traffic warden. He turned away from the male, angry that he would stop them when things were getting good. He walked into the airport where he was greeted with travelling passengers.

...

Aomine sat in his office typing up a report on a suspect that he had previously captured hours earlier. Today was the day that Kise was returning home and frustratingly it had been four days without the blonde. He had phoned him when he had time but other than that he missed him terribly.

"Aomine-sama," a voice called from behind him. He turned his head to see the new rookie. She was blonde like Kise but had sea blue eyes. She was fairly small and she was slightly on the overweight scale but not by much. The girl had the coffee pot in her hand, "Should I refill your cup?" Aomine nodded his head and handed the girl his mug and instructed her two sugars and milk.

"Is that your friend?" She asked referring to a picture of Kise on his desk, both of them in their Vorpal swords uniform. Aomine had his arms around the males shoulders and they were grinning like idiots to the camera.

"That is actually my fiancee," Aomine smiled weakly at the picture before him. He really missed his lover and just wanted to hold him again.

"Aomine-san...an armed robbery on Kaiiwi street," Aomine heard over his radio thatw as pinned to his breast pocket. The male decided that he'd bring the rookie with him as she needed experience so he grabbed her and pulled her into the car informing her of what was happening. He traded his own car in for the day and drove the states, blue and white car.

He got the girl suited up in protective gear before he pulled out with other officers doing the same. Aomine rushed into the site and saw a male wearing all black threatening one of the girls that worked there. She looked terrified with her make up running down her face. She kind of looked like the class clown as her tears were black with the mascara she had put on earlier.

"Don't move," the man screamed to Aomine. Aomine brought out his gun and in an instant shot a bullet at the gun so that he would drop it. He raced forward and kicked the weapon away and towards his back up who were standing frozen, like always. Aomine heard his phone buzz and with certain numbers they were to go to speaker.

"Daiki-kun, Hi. It's me. I'm in labour," a woman spoke over his phone. Aomine's world stopped for a moment. She was in labour. Now. He was... At the same time of his hesitation he felt a shooting pain creep up his arm and felt the wind being knocked out of him. He heard a bang from the floor and felt another pain explode against his arm.

Everything got fuzzy at this point. Aomine remembered hearing screams from the females and a colleague arresting the male that tried to rob the bank. He remembered hearing, "You are under arrest for armed robbery, resisiting arrest and insulting a police officer..." From that everything stopped and all that he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his chest.

...

The male woke up to find himself in the hospital. His rookie was at his side playing with her skirt, "What did I do wrong?" He demanded and the girl shrugged. She was fairly surprised that he had awoken and was already criticising himself. "Tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"You stopped," the girl whispered out. Aomine reached forward with his good hand and patted her head softly. Her blonde hair was no where near as soft as Kise's. He could run his fingers through his all day and still never understand just how perfect it was.

Aomine reached behind him and called for a nurse. The rookie screamed in fright as he did so and was so confused to why he suddenly needed a nurse. One came running in and saw Aomine standing up, "I have to go to the delivery ward. I have someone who needs me there," the woman nodded and the two walked to the wards. Aomine was held by the woman to keep him right incase he fell.

The doors to the delivery ward was shut due to germs and what not. The nurse phoned the crew from the outdoor phone saying one of her patient was to help deliver some child. Another woman opened the door and Aomine was allowed in. He was directed to a room and he walked in to find her.

"Daiki Aomine," she seemed to scream out. Not in anger but in pain as she gave birth.

"Iori Gokudera," he walked in and reached for her hand in which she gladly accepted and squeezed hard. She yelled and screamed, her legs up to her chest as she pushed down as hard as she could. Her face was bright red as she pushed.

"The baby is crowning. Now Iori-chan one large push and we will have a baby. Okay?" Iori nodded slowly, her chestnut her hair covering her hazel eyes. She screamed as she let out one final push and covered her eyes when the she heard cries from a baby. Aomine looked down to see a small and bloody baby resting in the midwifes hand. A man stood at the side recording the while thing. The baby was washed of quickly with a towel and Aomine was the first to hold her with his one arm.

It was a baby girl.

She rested her head on Aomine's bad shoulder and cried loud and hard, "Hello. Hello there. I'm your daddy," Aomine wept softy as he held his naked baby girl for the first time.

"Daddy? Biological?" A doctor asked.

"Oh...no...adoptive father. Iori put this beauty up for adoption and she picked me to be her babies father with my own partner who is unaware that he is now a papa," he smiled as he rubbed his head softly against his daughters.

"Daiki...bring your Ryota so I can meet him but for now. I want you and your daughter to leave," the midwife took the baby girl and put her in a small bed before wheeling her out and into the nursery while he returned to his own ward.

The rookie was still sitting in her seat when Aomine returned but in his room there was the possibility to have two patients. Lying on the other bed was Kise Ryota. Aomine rushed over to the male and shook him softly.

"Daiki!" Kise cheered and reached up to kiss the male infront of him. Aomine used his good arm to hover and moved most of his weight onto his toes where he was almost doing a press up to keep himself up while Kise used his own arms to keep the man above him.

Their tongues darted around passionately, not caring that the rookie was watching them intensely. Kise pushed Aomine away and noticed the bandages on his arm, "What happened?"

"Shot in the arm and stabbed in the same area. You?" He laughed softly kissing the males cheek, neck and lips.

"Plane crash landed, legs broke and I hit my head," Aomine looked down at the blondes legs and saw that it was casted up. He looked back up and kissed his fiancees sore head before rolling on his side and resting on his good arm while his injured arm was draped over Kise's chest and would twitch softly in a manor that could be construed that he was stroking the other.

"Who is that?" Kise asked realising that the female had been waiting for his fiancee to return. Now he needed to know. Earlier he couldn't give two shits about her. But now he demanded her name and every possible detail he could muster.

"That's a rookie. I don't actually know her name. Don't worry about her," Aomine brushed it off, his injured hand making his way to Kise's face. He brushed his chin softly before planting a gentle kiss to the males face.

Kise turned away from the affection and looked to the girl that was sitting uncomfortably, "What's your name girl?" He almost hissed out. Why was she waiting for his fiancee? Did she fancy him? Did she know that he was taken? Did she know that he was gay? Or was she a home wrecker? Who was she?

"Salada Takizawa, sir,"

"Do you have any romantic feelings for my fiancee?" He continued to snarl out. Aomine pulled his bad arm down from where it lay and slipped it into Kise's boxers at the front and massaged the tense male.

"No sir. Just admiration," Kise nodded before nudging his head into Aomine as he continued to stroke him softly. It wasn't enough to get him hard. It felts nice, almost like a feather touching him.

Kise slowly fell asleep in such a position, but Aomine didn't mind and pulled the covers over them both. The blonde snored softly as he slept, "Aomine...sama," Salada walked over quietly to her higher up. "Are you cheating on Kise-san?" She asked slowly.

"You will mind your own business. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear sir...but...you were distracted because someone is going into labour. Did you have an affair?" Aomine snarled at the girl and shook his head.

"Salada, shall I repeat myself? Mind your own business," The girl nodded her head and took a seat that was beside Kise's bed. "I would never ever cheat on Ryota. Never. Remember that," the girl nodded her head before going silent.

Aomine drifted off to sleep with his fiancee in his arms peacefully.

The two injured males woke up later on when they heard a woman groan. Aomine sat up to see his nurse looking for him, "Over here," he called to her. She gasped and turned round to see the male holding another patient.

"We couldn't get in contact with your fiancee,"

"Oh that's alright. I'm sleeping with him," the nurse walked over to him and checked him over to see he was in good shape. She watched as he turned into the blonde's body to get comfy.

"The baby is needing his daddy," Aomine shook Kise softly until he was awake. Kise opened his eyes slowly to stare back at Aomine. Aomine was smiling widely at him like it was christmas.

"Want to see your surprise now?" Kise nodded his head in excitement and sat up. Aomine got out from he bed and the nurse helped Kise into a wheelchair. She handed him a blindfold like Aomine had instructed. The woman rolled him down many corridors until they reached the one were there child was.

Aomine opened the door and found where his little girl slept. The nurse opened the cot and picked her up, "Kise-san hold your hands out," the nurse instructed as she set the baby girl down. Kise flinched at the weird feeling and Aomine removed the mask.

"Oh...hello there," Kise spoke slowly to the little girl who had her eyes closed. "Where's your parents?"

"In front of her. Ryota...," Aomine went down on his knees and picked up her chart, "Ryota...this is our baby girl. We've adopted her," Kise looked to the girls records to see that their names were their and smiled softly. On her small wrist their was a little band that said Baby Aomine-Kise. He smiled softly and cuddled the girl longer.

"Hey there. I'm your daddy. Hey...," he sobbed softly while rubbing the girls back as he cuddled her.

"What shall you name her?" The nurse looking at the records to see that her name was not filled out.

"We haven't discussed names...wait...yeah we did...Hiyori. This is Hiyori," Kise smiled through his tears. The nurse put the name Hiyori down on the forms before she took the little girl and put her back in her bed.

"We'll take her to your room," Kise nodded then was driven away. Aomine led his fiancee who was still crying to the maternity ward where he found Iori reading a magazine. Aomine gave the woman a smile and she turned round to meet Kise.

"Kise Ryota then," she smiled as she reached down to shake his hand. Kise shook her hand gingerly, unsure on what to say.

"Let me explain, it seems like you need some background information. Aomine had put your names into the adoption centre and I picked you. One of his elements was that they he was gay and that his partner was unaware of their names on the adoption centre. I found him interesting so I looked into it and the reason Aomine hid this from you was because he didn't want you to get hurt. If I refused my kid he didn't want to see you hurt," Kise looked to his fiancee who nodded his head.

"For the past seven months I have been meeting Iori to discuss her plans. I have been paying her out slowly so that you wouldn't notice but I have also been slowly putting money away for are little one," Kise took the womans hand again and kissed it softly.

"Thank you so much for giving us your baby. We will love her so much. We will love her so hard," Kise cried softly.

"I know you will. Thank you for taking her. I am tired now. Good night," the woman kicked her legs under the covers and pulled the sheet over her face. Aomine wheeled Kise out of the maternity ward and headed to their own ward for the injured.

The two remained silent as they headed back to the room. Aomine was too tired to talk and well for Kise his head was spinning. He had a baby girl. He. Him. He had a little girl. He was a daddy now. He had just met her and he already loved her so much. She was so beautiful. He loved her.

Aomine pushed Kise into their room and lifted him up onto the bed that was on the left. The tanned male sat on the corner of the bed and stroked his fiancee's arm softly with his only good arm, "Listen...I'm sorry that I didn't get you involved. If Iori refused us, I would be devastated and you would just die. I didn't want you to be let down,"

"I'm not angry. How can I be angry? I love you, Daiki. I wanted a kid so much and now we have one. I love you so much," Aomine stood up, walked over to the door and peeked his head round the corner. The place was empty. Opposite them was two men in the same set up with injuries. Aomine shut the door, locking the door quietly before making his way over to the man he loved. He lifted on leg up and with his good arm swung it round so that his other leg could take the firsts spot.

"It's been four days...I don't know about you, but I am not going to allow my bad arm from taking you slowly," Kise blushed and nodded his head. He wanted it too, he wanted to feel the love...or just be reminded just how much he loved the other man. Aomine went for the gold and tugged the males trousers down with his only good hand. Kise gasped at the sudden action and shut his legs tight. Aomine laughed and moved his good leg away from the other and looked down at the blonde patch of hair that trailed up to his belly button, getting thinner and lighter as it creeped up. Aomine bent down and kissed between his belly button and groin earning a loving moan from the other.

"Like that baby?" Aomine purred out. The blonde blushed but nodded his head softly turning his head away. Aomine bent down again and kissed further down, on top of his shaft that was still blanketed with a thick layer of curly blonde hair.

"We don't have lube...this will hurt," Kise looked round the room. Aomine nodded and reached forward to the side tablet that had a bottle of moisturiser and smeared it over his hands then on his fingers before he inserted a colossal finger inside the other.

"Ohh," Kise gasped out at the sudden feeling. Even after doing this for years, it hurt, it always did. Aomine pushed it out slightly before pushing it in and out. He pummed his fingers in and out quickly adding another one and another when Kise begged for more.

Aomine lay on his side with Kise facing in the same direction, he pushing his dick in slowly while wrapping an arm around the males waist and pulling his hips closer to his own. His bad arm being the one facing the sky while the one around Kise's waist was the one smushed against the bed.

Kise used as much force he could to push himself backwards into Aomine. The grinding was slow but it was a lot more intimate as Aomine whispered softly into the others ear about his day. He spoke about the armed robbery and how badass he was. During slow and intimate sex, there was no need for the dirty talk. Slow sex showed the intimacy and it was nice to talk about your day like it was a usual couple thing even if you were buried deep inside the other.

Kise too spoke about his day, he mentioned how he broke his leg. The plane had to crash land into the runway and during the process the dashboard fell on top of him and he felt like he had been crushed but it merely broke in several places. Apparently there was a faulty engine in one of the wings and it just gave out when they crashed. Due to Kise's amazing skills he ensured that everyone else on board sustained no injuries other than whiplash and had received a bonus for such a heroic action.

Knock knock

Aomine stopped what he was doing and pulled out, in that position it took so long to orgasm so they had to finish. He pulled up his boxers and headed to the door, unlocked it to see his parents, Satsuki, Kise's parents and Kuroko. They walked into the room and took multiple seats around the room.

"Guys...I have a surprise for you," Aomine walked away to find his baby girl in a darker room where she had her eyes open and was staring. She had dark blue eyes and was just beautiful. Aomine picked her up with the one arm and cradled her softly and with a great struggle. He walked out with her and into his room where everyone surrounded Kise who was telling them of his heroic story. He trailed off when he saw his baby girl cuddling into Aomine.

"Guys...Daiki what's to introduce you to someone," Everyone turned to see the tanned male holding a cute newborn baby. The three woman in the room rushed over to Aomine and the male handed his child over to his mother who had to eat her toes, fingers and suck on her face.

"This is Hiyori...Ryota and I's baby girl," Aomine explained as he wrapped an arm around Kise's bare shoulder and kissed the other softly. The girls fawned over the new member of their family while the guys lingered together.

Aomine's father was passed his granddaughter and teared up softly as he held her. He felt so lucky to have such a beautiful girl to hold. He held her as far away as possible from his body unsure of how to actually hold her. Kise's mother helped him hold the child properly in his arms.

"How did you ever hold Daiki?" She sniggered as she moved Aomine'd dad's arms to her neck and back.

"Like this," he explained before rocking her back and fourth.

Kuroko sat on the other side of the bed, "Me and Seijuro-kun put are names into the adoption agency. We still haven't heard anything back. I am so happy for you two. I better head back...Seijuro and I have plans," Kuroko walked away taking a glance at the baby girl that was now in Kise's fathers arms.

Satsuki stood up moving the sheets that covered Ryota's naked body. She gasped when she saw things that only Aomine has ever seen. She threw the sheets over Kise before hiding behind Aomine's mother who was talking to her husband about the child.

"Daiki," Satsuki asked from behind the males parents, "What were you doing before we came in? The door was locked," Everyone turned their attention to the couple who were going slightly red at the question.

"Well if Ryota was female, he'd be knocked up now," Satsuki shivered at the thought before moving back round and sat on a chair. She held her large stomach that showed softly. "I wanna meet her mother," she sighed silently to herself.

And with that said there was a knock on the door and Iori walked in. She walked over to Daiki gave him a large hug, "I'm leaving now. Take care," She waved good bye to Kise and walked away.

"Satsuki...go after her. That's Hiyori's mother. Iori wait a second," Aomine pulled the female back into his arms and passed her over to Satsuki.

"If you have a knocked up friend why not take hers?" Iori asked looking to the large bump.

"Ryota-kun has jumped me, forced Daiki on me and has even temped to buy my first and this one," Iori laughed and touched the girls bump. She rested her head against the large belly. "You have a lot of strength. Lets go drinking once junior makes an appearance," The two laughed softly.

"Right. I'm off," She kissed the bump before leaving. Hiyori began to cry not that long after and the females cooed her. Kise's mother rushed to get her a bottle from the maternity ward and gave it to her son where he fed his daughter.

...

Daiki walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find Ryota, only in his boxers making breakfast. The navy haired male walked over to the other and wrapped his arms around his small waist, earning a small gasp.

It had been five years since the birth of Hiyori. Aomine and Kise had married and their names had changed to Aomine-Kise to make both males happy. Hiyori was a beautiful young girl with a very lively personality, just like her Papa (Kise). She was also very strong like her Daddy (Aomine) she never cried.

"Daiki...Get off...I am cooking," Kise hissed as he shook the eggs around in the pan. Aomine reached forward turned the cooker down before grabbing Kise and pushing him onto the bunker. He pushed past the males legs and captured his lips. "We did enough last night. Why do you want more?" Kise asked wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"Because I love you," Daiki kissed the males neck softly before nipping it. Kise let out a small groan and tilted his neck up. His body betrayed him everything time and it was just unfait on how willing it was to open up and give itself to Aomine.

"I love you too but get off me," Aomine ran his hands up the others leg and past his boxers. Aomine felt something attack his leg and looked down to see Hiyori without her top and was sitting on his foot and had her arms snaked around his knee.

"Hey you...where's your top?" He lifted her up and sat her on her Papa's knee and found it lying on the floor. He picked it up and dressed her back in it. She huffed out as she was re-dressed.

"Daddy and Papa aren't wearing one. I don't want one," she yelled out and tried to pull it off. Aomine held her arms down stopping her from doing such a thing while Kise wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I don't want to go to school," She pouted softly.

"Why not?" Kise cooed out running his hand through her long blonde hair. At least she had some simillar things, for example the hair and her blue eyes had gone navy which was a great thing.

"Lana lee was picking on me for having Papa AND Daddy. She says I'm unnatural," Aomine snarled out and went to the phone and dialled a couple of numbers but was unable to pick up. He snarled angrily as that arragont woman picked up 'the person you are trying to dial is unavaila-'

"Get Akashi's dick out your ass and pick up!" He screamed out in frustration beforethrowing his phone onto the sofa and watched as it landed with a high bounce before settling itself down.

"Daiki! Language!" Kise snarled at him as he used such crude words in front of their daughter. Both of them were very good for using safe words in front of their daughter but ever so often they'd creep up on them or Hiyori would walk in to see them cuddling and would hear profound language.

"Sorry baby girl. You are going to school and I will have a word with Lana lee. Now let's get dressed," Aomine took her hand and walked up the stairs with her. He dressed in his police uniform while she found a blue dress she wanted to wear. She walked into her Daddies bedroom and found him putting on his belt. Aomine picked up his little girl and got her dressed in the outfit she had picked out.

Kise held his daughters hand as they walked through the corridors of the school. In the classroom Kuroko and Akashi stood talking to each other with a small boy being held by Akashi. He was four years old and was crying into Akashii's arms. He had somewhat red hair which was nice surprise.

"Takazawa!" Hiyori laughed rushing over to Akashi to see the younger male that was crying. Aomine and Kise walked over to the small party with scowls on their face.

"Taka...Daddy will pick you up later on. Hiyori is here. She will look after you," Kuroko cooed to the crying male but he continued to cry heavily in his Daddies arms.

Akashi informed the two that the kid was bright and would be joining Hiyori's class from now on, "Tetsu...who is Lana Lee and where are her parents?" Aomine snarled out once he could get a word in

"Lana Lee is...the family walking in," Kuroko gestured to a Chinese family that walked in. Aomine marched over to the family angrily.

"My daughter refused to come in today because of your child bullying her," Aomine snarled out. Hiyori hid behind her Papa's legs not wanting to be spotted by the girl. Kuroko walked over to Aomine to hear him rant, swear and curse at the family and the little girl.

"Daiki-kun...please don't swear in front of the children. Go swear outside," he went to push the male but was brought into a hug from Aomine instead.

"You can fuck yourself. Your child can go fuck herself. She can't get away with making my baby girl feeling like shit. She will not get away for calling my sweet baby girl unnatural for having two daddies. Go fuck yourself," Aomine stormed off in rage and took a seat in the car while Kise picked up the pieces. The male bent down and kissed his daughters forehead.

"You homo's are pedophiles. Did you rob that innocent child in the hospital. Jesus christ, that poor child to be adopted by two homo's," Lana Lee's mother spoke in rage and anger. Kise bit his lip until it started to bleed. Hiyori watched as something in her Papa's eyes snap and he rushed over to the male and punched the woman in the jaw causing the other to stumble back and fall into the wall.

"You take that back! Hiyori at least has manners. She doesn't bully people about their ethics or who their parents are," Kise screamed to the mother. Akashi held Kise back and walked him to the front door of the school. "You are in the same situation as us! Why aren't you angry?!" Kise began to sob softly. Why would they e so cruel?

"On the contrary I am seething. I know how it was to get a child of our own and them looking down on us is out rageous. Tetsuya will be teaching Lanalee about gays and teaching them to be accepting. Me on the other hand will be robbing those guys blind for being so hurtful," Kise laughed as the two walked out. He walked past the window to see Aomine standing their with Hiyori poking out. He was embracing her as she cried for the first time against his shoulder.

"Want to come to work with me or do you want to stay at school? Tetsu will keep you safe," Hiyori looked back to her teacher who was writing on the white board. She held her arms out was pulled out the window.

"Tetsu come round later to help her catch up," Aomine instructed.

"Alright...," Kuroko rolled his eyes as he got the class started. Hiyori was set down and she held her Daddies hand as they made their way to the car. Aomine put her in her seat at the back and watched as she pulled out her teddy bear, Kuroko had given her the day after she was born. She held him closely to her body as she cried softly.

"Daddy...what's wrong with our family?" Aomine rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly."

"Baby girl. Nothing. Nothing is wrong with our family. It's those who think that there is are wrong. Me and Papa love each other very much and wanted a child. We were blessed to have you. Don't worry what others think. Alright?" Hiyori nodded her head slowly and held her bear closer to her chest.

Aomine got into the car and watched as Kise did the same. He slammed the door shut with a snarl, "Fucking bastards. I just can't fuckin-"

"Ryota...Hiyori is still with us," The blonde turned to see his daughter sitting behind Aomine's chair. She looked sad, very sad as she held her teddy bear.

"Sorry baby. Papa didn't mean to swear. He reached out and touched her small knee and rubbed it softly. "I'm just so frustrated at those people for giving you such a hard time. Baby...we were lucky to have you and we never thought that we ruined your life for adopting you."

Hiyori always knew that she was adopted. She knew that they weren't biological but they were still her parents. Her real parents. They were her Papa and Daddy and nothing would change that. Besides she is five and doesn't truly understand the term biological parents. Later in life she would learn that it's not always about the blood ties that makes the family it's about the love that makes it.

...

**Weird ending. Oh well...I think I rounded it off nicely. This one shot was inspired two and a half men where Walden and Alan try to adopt a child.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
